


the sorting hat

by chumpi



Series: joshler hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Magic, Slytherin, Sorting Hat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: josh and Tyler and how they were sorted into their respective houses





	the sorting hat

“Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin.” Josh chanted in his head, his fists clenching into fists as the sorting hat uhm’d and ah’d from its place on his head.

 

“Please.” He whispered.

 

“Slytherin, hm?” 

 

The sorting hat was taunting him, that was for sure and Josh groaned. 

 

He just wanted to be with his brother, Jordan, who’d been sorted into Slytherin just moments before.

 

Starting this new school in a house by himself didn’t seem like the ideal way to becoming a powerful wizard.

 

But then again, what did he know?

 

Josh held his breath and bit down on his lower lip. 

 

Anxiety crawled under his skin and grew nearer and nearer to his throat.

 

His chest already felt as if it was tightening and he could practically hear his heart racing.

 

Oh gods.

 

Was he about to have an anxiety attack in front of everyone? 

 

“Gryffindor!” The hat announced loudly, a laugh soon following after the world as it cackled on Josh’s head. 

 

An uproar of cheers erupted from a long table of reds and yellows. 

 

Oh.

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
